The Coming Storm
by Resnic
Summary: A story mainly focusing around The Captain of S.T.A.R.S and his team in the months before the Arklay incident. More realistic take. Includes Frost, Chris, Jill, Barry, Irons, and more.
1. Chapter 1

They were gathered in the briefing room. Wesker placed his coffee on the table beside the podium he now stood at, as the STARS members filtered in.

"Is everyone set?" he asked in plain.

No rebuttal was made in response so he proceeded.

"There have been a number of reports in the Arklay mountains as of last Thursday. Three repeated attempts have been made on the lives of 4 men; lumber workers, to be exact. All 4 men have testified to our investigators that there were at least 3 subjects, unarmed, who assaulted them. They were described as quiet, and savage in behavior. These assailants were dismembered in the struggle. Their remains were brought here, to Raccoon City, where they are now being given autopsies. No identification has yet been found. Chief Irons thinks it's important to tell you all this, for reasons i do not fully comprehend."

half the room snickered.

"Nonetheless, the point should be made: unusual cases should be dealt with cautiously. I'm briefing you in case the press gets their hands on any one of you. We don't want to be caught informing the media before our own personnel. This case will be treated like any other homicide/ self defense case."

"But Captain, ...I heard they tried to take a chunk out of them-"

"What occurred and what rumors are floating around the precinct, are two separate things, Redfield. You would do well in remembering that. As far as the tests and reports are concerned, they are inconclusive. You are to be made aware however, that any suspicious activity within Raccoon City will require a visit from STARS, according to Chief Irons orders."

"But... Why?" Joseph asked with his feet up on the chair in front of him.

"People are becoming more and more unsettled by the incident in the mountains. They claim the RPD isn't giving enough response to public attacks in the area. The truth is, the area is so vast, there's little we can investigate."

"But why stars?" Joseph whined. "I mean, can't they get the cadets to do the rookie work?"

"I don't agree with Iron's take on the situation either, Joseph, but his orders still stand. He wants the best the RPD has, out there to be the ones in front of those cameras. All the media needs to know is that, the case is still under heavy investigation. Are there any other questions?"

"Yeah, where are the 4 victims now?" Enrico asked.

"They refused to come in for questioning within the city. Many of them have a tight payroll up there."

Enrico nodded simply.

Joseph raised his hand. "When are you going to take Iron's job?"

Wesker smirked but gave no comment.

"alright STARS. You're dismissed."

They got up and walked out as Wesker was left with his coffee, packing up his laptop, to bring back into his office.

--

"Man, the Captain seemed pretty upset about the case. He's never acted that way before about details.." Forest said in plain.

"The chief probably has him on a tight leash." Jill said. "and Joseph, stop putting Wesker on the spot like that!"

"What! Everyone knows the Captain's more together than Irons will ever be. All the man does is bark orders and horde all the morning donuts in the lounge!"

"Still. You're going to get him in trouble. A new captain wouldn't let you get away with half the stuff you've been doing."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you know, the Cap'n and I are best buds, you know. We're like this."

Enrico erupted in laughter. "Pshhh, y-yeah. Alright, Joseph. Tell you what. I'll give you a hundred bucks, if you can get him to grab a drink with you."

"You're on, man!"

"This is going to be GREAT," Jill whispered in Chris's ear.

"What?"

"Nothing." they headed back to push more paperwork that a majority of them had neglected over the past couple of days.

* * *

"Man, this is going to take forever. Why did Bravo get patrol today?" Chris muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Captain, we have Enrico on the line, you better hear this." Wesker peaked an eyebrow and entered the communication room; an ear set pressed up against the side of his head. The regular communications officers, stood out of the way.

"Wesker, here. What's the story?"

"Report of a homicide on the west end of Raccoon, 45 Harlond street, Chic's Diner. Requesting 2 black and whites. Suspect has-been downed. I... i've never seen anything like it Captain..She just came at me...didn't even have a weapon..She'd been...eating McCarthy."

"Roger that Bravo. Hold tight. Contain the crime scene. No one goes in. Understood? I want that crime scene cleared. Evacuate all within the vicinity. I'll be there shortly."

"Copy that, Captain."

"shit."

He tore a piece of paper he had viciously been scribbling on and turned to suddenly meet Jill standing directly behind him.

"Jill..."

"Captain, what's going on?"

He hesitated for a brief moment. But then walked out past the door as she followed him for her answer.

"There's been another homicide in Raccoon City."

"I'll tell the othe-"

"Meet with me there once you've gotten everyone assembled. I'm going ahead."

"You think they might be in connection with Arklay..." he stated as a fact, judging by the way Wesker was acting.

His jaw clenched.

"Grab your things. Quickly. Here's the address."

Wesker pulled on his sunglasses and exited quickly through the front doors of the RPD precinct. Getting into his marked car, he slid in and started the engine. Wesker was a fast driver. Fast and surprisingly aware at the same time. All those years of multi tasking had paid off. He needed to get there before STARS did and with time to spare.

--

Wesker's car skidded onto the scene where he met Enrico with the K-9 unit waiting outside. He had indeed done his job. Wesker could tell the man was on edge. STARS were elite when it came to psychological cross examinations and physical expectations. But they always seemed a little shaken when one of their own had been downed... and who could blame them.

"Status Report."

"The area is secured. Everyone's been evacuated from the diner."

"where are the bodies?"

"Bathroom on the floor. We were just on our lunch and McCarthy went to the restroom...He'd been in there for a while so i decided to go check... that's when I saw...

" Have you called forensics?"

"Not yet. The precinct was the first call i made."

"Alpha should be here any minute. Hold out on anymore calls until they arrive. Stay here."

Enrico nodded. Of all the STARS members, Wesker gave Enrico the most credit. He was hardened in spirit and probably would have made a decent captain himself. He gave the man a tap on the shoulder and headed up the steps.

Wesker walked casually into the diner and then pulled out his pistol, rolling the silencer onto it. If it was something from Umbrella in there, he didn't need to gain anymore attention. The place was pretty clean given the circumstances. Or at least as clean as a Raccoon diner would get. There was no one in sight. It took him a moment to locate the door to the bathroom. He slowly inched the door open to reveal its contents. If the faucets had not been on and flooding water over the floor and out the door, blood would have been everywhere. Bloody finger tip marks were stretched across one of the walls. There was a woman dead on the floor... and McCarthy..was standing in the corner, facing the tiled wall.

Just standing, completely docile.

Wesker entered slowly, the door shutting behind him. The cop turned, and what Wesker saw, was what he regretted most, to see. McCarthy was deathly pale, covered in blood from head to toe. His neck bitten away at. The cop's jaw was slack, as he began to shuffle his feet across the wet tile floor, toward him.

He had seen this kind of thing before, many times during his training facility days at Umbrella. And he was all too familiar with it still. The Captain's senses jerked in the back of his mind. The movement wasn't normal. His body told him to run. To get the fuck out of there in an instant. To blow the place to kingdom come. And in a sense, his body translated that well. Without any hesitation, he pulled the trigger. The bullet went directly into the brain of the cop.... the now ex STARS member. That.. thing, fell to the floor like a bag of meat. Wesker turned to check the woman's corpse. It was riddled with at least 3 bullet holes; one in the posterior of the skull. He then heard a noise behind him and quickly stood turning, raising his gun behind him. Joseph Frost was staring down the barrel of a very steady handgun.

"Jesus Christ, Captain!" Joseph yelled, putting his arms up.

Wesker lowered his gun, relaxing a little. "What have i told you about-"

A crash came out of the stall and Wesker was knocked to the floor. Something was on top of him, trying to maul him. A shot rang out. Nothing changed, a second shot rang out. Nothing. Suddenly the weight was lifted as a violent mad man was left raving in the arms of Joseph and Jill. His mouth was gnashing in the air wildly.

"Get on top of him, Jill!"

A final shot was fired from Wesker's gun, as the body dropped, motionless to the floor.

They all breathed once again.

"Wesker! Are you okay?"

He sat up from the puddled floor, soaked. He had a deep gash across his face and scratches on his arms.

"Frost! What were you thinking!" He checked himself carefully.

"Sorry Captain! Really. But it was just supposed to be a homicide! I didn't think-"

"You didn't think," Wesker stated flatly.

Wesker merely looked at Joseph.

"Call forensics B. Now."

Wesker stormed out and went to the black and white outside, picking up the transceiver.

"Get me Irons." He rested his arm heavily on the sunny hot roof of the car and waited, looking around. He could think of several better ways he could be spending his day.

"Well? What is it?"

"We have one homicide, and two suicides by cop. I've called forensics."

"Good. I tipped channel 9. I want your pretty face on that TV, Wesker. That's an order."

"Chief, i'm not sure that's in our best interest at the moment. One of them was McCarthy-"

"No excuses, Wesker. We need this. Get it done, do you hear me? Use it!

Wesker didn't even respond, leaving the mic on the seat.

"Do you hear me Wesker? ... Wesker?"

The Captain was yards off and was now taking out his cell phone, walking down half the alleyway while sirens droned from afar.

* * *

"We have a situation."

--

"I can't believe i missed all the action." Chris mumbled, "what the hell happened?"

"This guy came out of nowhere and just jumped on the Captain. It took three shots to down him. The guy was raving mad!"

"He looked like he had rabies or something.. maybe a serious stroke." Frost said with eccentricity, waiting for the line to confirm that forensics was on their way.

"Shut up, Joseph.."

"Fine fine, everyone blame me for what happened, but i didn't do squat."

"You shouldn't be joking about anything. McCarthy is dead."

"What! How?" Chris stammered.

"We didn't get a good look at him, but the room was a mess...Man. I feel sorry for the Captain. He's going to have to go to the family tonight. That has to be hard."

"Jesus...McCarthy was a good guy." Chris murmured.

"Enrico's still pretty shaken up, over there."

Enrico was sitting on the hood of his car, staring into space. Jill left them to go visit. In the meantime, two tv news crews suddenly pulled up. They hadn't had the chance to set up the police tape yet. Chris and Joseph looked over in disgust. News crews would report on anything they could get their hands on. If they didn't know the story, they'd make one up.

"ah, no. why can't they just leave us alone." Frost growled.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" The typical reporter wailed, screaming and waving in their direction. There was no escape. The cameras were turned on and Chris was blinded by the headlights.

"We're channel 9 news. What can you tell us about the incident that occurred here? We've heard of a homicide here at 45 Harlond street. What can you tell us about the situation and does it have any connection with the previous assaults around Raccoon City."

Chris blinked hard. He was doomed. If he didn't say anything, Irons would suspend him without pay. If he did say something, Wesker would probably shoot him.

"Ah, ... all we can say at this time is that the situation is currently under heavy investigation. The RPD is doing everything it can to solve these ongoing crimes."

"So the RPD is admitting to a connection between the assaults in the the mountains and recent inner city murders?"

"What! No! I didn't say-"

Chris was gently pushed to the side by the STARS Captain who had come out of no where.

"As Captain of STARS and of the RPD, i can confirm to the people of Raccoon City that we have found no correlation between the events that occurred in the Arklay Mountains and the situation that has befallen us, here at the diner, today. We are doing all we can to put an end to the sudden uprise in crime. Our number one priority is civilian safety. We're using all of our resources at the moment to accomplish this, but it's an ongoing struggle. There will be a conference tomorrow concerning the recent events, and the answers to whatever questions you may have. That is all."

His tone hinted to the reporters that their ambush interview was dead.

One camera man at least lowered the bulky machine on his shoulder and shut off the light.

"Captain, you're not giving us all the info. There's a story here."

He gritted his jaw and walked up to her, inches away. He was having a very bad day.

"The next time you want a good story about how good cops are slaughtered for your ratings, talk to me. Not my men. Leave."

He stalked off, without a word.

'Thanks.. Captain." Chris yelled out awkwardly.

"Sir, you want me to take a look at that?" a passing EMT asked, gesturing to his kit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What happened to you? You look like shit." a blond man with dark circles around his eyes laughed as his tall colleague walked into the room. He was covered in cuts and scratches.

The man purposely did not respond.

Albert Wesker sat at the conference table.

"This meeting is in regards to the current developments with Raccoon City. You are all familiar with our representatives in the Information Bureau, Bio Research Development, Crisis Management, and Marketing, with us, today.

There have been several developments within the last few days that need to be addressed. Firstly, We need to address the latest concern, brought to our attention by the Information Bureau. Mr. Wesker. Would you please."

Wesker cleared his throat. "Five days ago, there was an assault on 4 men in the Arklay Mountains. The autopsy confirmed that the assailants were subject to the in-development T-virus. Luckily, no civilian casualties caused any opposing uproar with the public.. Unfortunately, however, there was an incident as of yesterday, concerning another T-virus leek within the walls of Raccoon city. The subject was found in the bathroom by the RPD and was quickly put down. The event could have turned catastrophic in minutes. We need more men in the police department who are trained to deal with BOWs. The issue that needs to be addressed is how is it being leaked? It is still unclear if the infection has spread to anyone else within the City."

A hefty woman from across the table spoke up. "Well to be perfectly honest, Mr....Wesker, that's what we pay you to do. We've suggested before, that the T-virus be set in a semi controlled environment. Mainly, this would imply the release in the Arklay mountains. It's a fairly isolated region. Without real world tests, there could be no conclusive data. We should treat the occurrence as a gift in disguise. I've heard that tracking devices were installed and closely monitored on the Arklay subjects. As for the Raccoon incident, how can we even be sure if it was an infection? I'm assuming you haven't completed the tests yet on the bodies. You can't just assume-"

"I would not mistake it."

"Mr. Wesker- I don't know if you're familiar with the molecular structure of the t-virus, but -"

"Ms Jenkins, Mr. Wesker was one of the Chief Researchers ahead of the T-virus development. He is fully schooled in the nature of the virus. He would not mistake it." the chairman breathed. "It is irrelevant to our current situation. What is most important is how it was exposed. Who authorized the release?"

"We're looking into that as we speak." The toned man in the suit said from Crisis Management. He didn't have the build or mannerisms for it. "As far as we know, it looks to be the scientist Jack Lowe who exited the premises with the virus both times. He will be terminated immediately."

"Good. Now. As for your inquiry-" the chairman began.

"And how exactly did you come across this information mr..."

"Donetsk." The awkward man in the suit finished Wesker's question, straightening his jacket.

"You know perfectly well Umbrella has fortified security, located throughout the facility. Why do you ask, Captain?"

Wesker shrugged, carelessly. "I was merely curious how he managed to escape with the sample with the Red Queen System active within the labs. I always assumed, it would have triggered an automatic shutdown before he exited. Am i wrong, Mr. Birkin?" Wesker drolled with his inquisitive frequency. Birkin looked at him and then everyone else at the table nervously.

"As far as i know, ...No."

"How Lowe achieved the smuggling is still under investigation, Mr. Wesker. I would suggest you let us worry about our own department and you, yours."

"That's enough." the chairman dictated sternly.

"I want a full investigation on Jack Lowe. If there is a problem with the Red Queen, it will be solved. I want security doubled in all the labs until then." he said clearly.

"Now. As for your Inquiry- for more personnel within the RPD, we can't supply anymore at this time, but we can give you a list of the operatives."

Wesker nodded blandly. He was not happy.

"What do you intend to say at the RPD conference, Captain?" The chairman asked. Everyone seemed interested in his response.

"It will be a routine cover up. I've already made up a report on the situation as a simple homicide case. The bodies are being sent back to the Arklay Facility for testing."

"I heard it was one of your STARS officers that were involved. I'm assuming you have them all under control, Mr. Wesker."

"No worry should be given to their situation. It's simply a matter of diplomacy. I've already spoken with the family. His relations will not cause us any trouble."

"It would seem you have all your bases covered as usual. Good work. Your orders are to be the same as the last. But be sure to keep STARS out of any further situations."-

----

Wesker sat later that morning, in a booth lit directly beside the opened shades, in a nearly empty restaurant. He had never liked this place, but had come because it was close to his old colleague's work. In front of him chomping into a pile of french toast, was an impossibly lanky man with mangey blond hair and blue eyes.

"you haven't touched your food. Is something wrong with it?" He asked quickly before cutting into another piece of his breakfast.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not that hungry."

Birkin shrugged his shoulders and gave the conversation some thought.

"Birkin, how is it getting out." he asked curtly.

"I knew it!" he suddenly said, smiling with a huge grin on his face. "I knew you wanted something. You know i have nothing to do with the Arklay facility anymore, Albert. But if i knew myself, I'd report them immediately."

Wesker looked at his coffee plainly. Birkin grabbed his water.

"In the rare times that I've seen you, I can always tell when those cogs are turning in your head, Al. "

"You and I know perfectly well, Jack Lowe neither possessed the intelligence, nor the ambition to smuggle that sample. I checked the logs and the security cameras. They all had been either fabricated or tampered with. The only way he would infect a host with a sample would be if he dropped it on accident."

Birkin snorted and then nodded. "I remember that. What a mess. He was the worst scientist in the lab. Not really a loss now that i think about it. The Queen would have killed him instantly with the sample in hand."

"I'm glad we're in agreement."

William took another bite of his food.

"So how is the eastern front?"

"Irons is causing me more trouble than I need."

William laughed. "It serves you right."

Wesker looked at him curiously.

"Well, They can't make your job TOO easy, now can they. Besides. The Police department needs to be run by a civilian to ensure congruity with the public. He's an ass, but we need him."

"I suppose you're correct. Though, occasionally, I sometimes wish i had stayed singularly in research."

Birkin grinned. "What? You enjoy spending your day more, with viruses than you do with people? Unheard of." he said, grinning wildly, while shaking down his french toast in his plate.

Wesker gave a weak smile.

"You're not missing much, don't worry about it."

There was a long pause between the two men. Both seemed to be silently enjoying the morning.

"It won't be long you know..."Birkin suddenly said in a graver tone which caught his colleague's attention acutely.

"With what's been going on... My research is almost complete. It's beautiful, I wish you could see it! Not even Alexia was capable of producing anything like it."

"Birkin, you've always been gifted. You know that. I just wish you would agree on a normal sleep cycle like the rest of us."

"There's no time for that. I'm so close....and besides. You know what the hours are like."

The STARS Captain nodded.

"Al..." he paused. "I might have something for you soon..."

Wesker was busy stabbing his uneaten eggs with a fork, until he looked up.

" It's not ready yet, I still have to take a look at it and make sure it's safe... but.. I know it would be of interest to you."

"How long?"

"Maybe a month... it's amazing. I've never seen anything like it... I found it in the archives. It was left incomplete but it has endless potential. I think we should consider it."

Wesker looked at his watch.

"Then in a month, I will contact you. In the mean time, I should be getting back to work. I have to prepare a statement." He threw a twenty down on the table. "Look around for me will you?"

"Alright, then. I'll see what i can find. Good luck with those civilians, out there. I'd say hide, but -"

"It wouldn't work." Wesker said with a sigh.

"I know." he smirked., tiredly.

The tall STARS Captain got up and strode out towards his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three days had passed since the incident.

The following day, Jill Valentine pulled into the Precinct parking lot at 7:30am. She had a long sleepless night. She walked in, waving to Bill Henderson, in entrance security.

"Long night, Jill?"

"That obvious huh. What gave me away?"

"Give it away every time." he smiled. She laughed and handed him a coffee. She figured after the hard day everyone had yesterday, she'd grab coffee for the team. Or at least the ones who showed up on time. Bill was just a good guy so she factored him in. He had helped her once when a stalker had tried to follow her into the precinct. That was the same day she decided to stop dating.

She continued down the hallway and into the locker room where she met Barry.

"Hey, Barry, you're back. Feeling better?" She asked. She couldn't help but yawn as she struggled getting her jacket off.

"Mostly. This damn cold is never going to leave me. Wesker asked me to come in and shuffle some paperwork; at least since Enrico was given time off. ... I heard about what happened to McCarthy. That's too bad."

"Yeah, We've been through some intense times together. He used to toss me a muffin every time i was late for a debriefing." she laughed awkwardly.

"He was a great medic." Barry said.

Silence fell over both of them.

"So how early did you get in?" Jill asked. It was 8 am. That was as early as anyone got in during the day shift.

"I came in at seven. Haven't been here as long as the Captain has, though. I swear, the man sleeps here."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Well I'm going to head in. Here. I'll see you there." she said smiling, putting a cup down for him, and walked the length of the the long hall, into the STARS quarters. Jill slid into the chair behind her desk and blinked hard. It was times like these where she wished she hadn't stayed up late through the entirety of shark week, but it was way too cool to pass up. She grabbed a pen in hand and pulled a few files from under her desk. As she was getting ready to write, a loud boisterous voice came from across the room. Irons.

"I decide the procedures around here and I'll be damned if that's going to change anytime soon! You had a full opportunity to set things right yesterday and you purposely disobeyed my orders. Are you listening to me!" he yelled.

Jill couldn't help but stare and wince at the screaming this early in the morning. It made her involuntarily cringe. Wesker sat back in his chair and stared up at Irons. The chief was his usual beat red, haughty self.

"Are you implying that i should fabricate a story for them? With all due respect, chief, i wasn't about to announce the death of a police officer to the media before his own family. It would be frowned upon."

"Don't be a smart ass." he blurted. "If it weren't for those papers of yours, I'd tare those glasses right off your smug face. If you disobey me one more time, I'll have you thrown out of here. I want Enrico back here tomorrow."

Wesker didn't move. Irons was hoping Wesker would have an outburst. Something to charge him with. Anything. But the Captain simply stared back through those dark shades, emotionless and silent.

"Watch yourself." Irons growled and walked away, giving Jill an awful stare.

She never liked Irons. She decided that today. The only reason why they hired her in the first place at the RPD, was because she was a woman and it made good publicity. She couldn't complain though. The first day she entered STARS, it was what she always wanted. She still remembered the first day she had been introduced. The Captain was a man by the books, but casual nonetheless. He had transferred from Regals City and at the top of his force. He never acted like one of them, but he was always on the sidelines. He wasn't the nicest man, but he wasn't like Irons. He had been fair, sometimes, even occasionally humorous. Wesker was a man of middle ground, in Jill's mind. Many of the STARS members had pasts that were less than favorable. Chris had been kicked out of the Air force for disobeying orders, yet Wesker still insisted on having him on the team. And the team respected him for it.

She watched the blond begin to work again, a hand pressed against the side of his head, as he typically did when working in the office.

"Too bad, Joseph." she whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Too bad, Joseph." she whispered to herself.

--

A styrofoam coffee cup was placed on top of Wesker's desk with a scuff. He looked up.

"You almost look as tired as me." she said smiling, gesturing to the coffee cup and her own.

"Thanks." he said, grabbing it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that about?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about. The chief and I just have our ...disagreements. I'm sorry if you hear all of them." he said simply, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Just half." she said with a smirk, jokingly.

This was a better time than any, Jill thought to herself.

"Can I ask you something? I mean... you don't have to answer it if you don't want to-"

"Go ahead.."

"I was wondering..why you wear sunglasses all the time?"

"My eyes are unfortunately, sensitive to bright lights.

"Oh..." Jill said. She wanted him to elaborate and he sensed it.

"I've had trouble working in bright environments in the past. This seems to be the most conventional way of solving it. It's perfectly fine."

Jill's eyes wandered onto a Polaroid of a man in a lab coat that had been tossed to the side of Wesker's desk.

"An old friend?"

He glanced over and picked it up, pausing to looking at it. He suddenly handed it to Jill.

"Does he seem familiar to you at all?"

".....no. I've never seen him before. Why?" she asked handing it back to him.

"I found it on the floor." he said simply and tossed it to the side. "I've already asked everyone else, so I thought it might be yours."

"Oh. no."

They both sipped their coffee.

He paused. "Jill, I was wondering if you could tell me how the team is responding to McCarthy's passing. I've been so busy lately, I haven't had the time to..."

"No, i understand. I'm not sure about Bravo, but We're all fine here. We've all been through some jeering times....Do you remember that time, someone strapped a bomb to Chris?" she asked.

Wesker couldn't help but try to suppress his smile.

"I couldn't forget if i tried."

Wesker never hated Chris. He never hated anyone on the STARS force. They just had their differences in privatization. The bomb incident was one of the more worth while STARS moments for Wesker. It wasn't even a real bomb. A crazed old man strapped a tin foiled sandwich covered in wires to Chris' back when he wasn't looking at a routine drug bust. It was a big deal, and for a minute, Wesker thought he might lose his best man from STARS that day.

Before he had built STARS, they had been in shambles. They were poorly trained, and they were doing things that would be the equivalent in Wesker's mind, to gathering flowers or making fruit baskets. Umbrella didn't waste any time when it came to planting Wesker. They forged all his documents and quickly established him in the RPD. It was then only a matter of earning their trust, and it was easy to do. The hard part was his appearance to them. He could have cared less about any of them. But in order to blend in, he had to be somewhat of a normal employee.

This meant habits, quirks, office relations, a back history, and several interpersonal skills Wesker would have just assuredly, dismissed. STARS were a needy bunch, in his mind. A close knit band of people who would spot your insincerity with the rainbows and unicorns blurting out of their sickening smiles.

That was Wesker's first impression of them all. But then he noticed, that unlike the lab subjects in the Arklay mountains, these civilians were more complicated to deal with than originally planned. He was thrown into their environment, and anything could happen. They had different character, their own habits, needs, desires. They were in a sense, unpredictable to him and because of it, he had to act carefully. He had no idea how long he would have to wait until the right opportunity had fallen into his lap. He had one shot at success and he wasn't going to allow any miscalculations to occur.

So as he sat at that desk, holding the styrofoam cup that was given to him, listening to to Jill Valentine try to relate to him on this very early, quiet morning...for that moment, he felt again, what it was like to be a ordinary person.

It was not to his liking, but this was the part he had to play. He just wondered how long he would have to keep it up.

"As I recall," he spoke up again, "Joseph ate the sandwich, afterwards." He arched an eyebrow and sipped his coffee.

Jill laughed so hard for that brief second, the coffee almost came out of her mouth. He waited for her to recover, examining her with a blank expression. Of all the STARS members, she was the one who he had to keep tabs on. With her in his ball park, all the others fell perfectly into place.

"Sorry. I forgot he did that."

"It's worth the reminder."

Suddenly his cellphone rang. He picked it up. "Yes?"

"Hello Albert. Have you been enjoying your week?"

"... Jill, would you excuse me?"

She nodded and went back to her desk as Barry strode in.

"Who is this."

"You don't really expect me to answer that, now do you?"

"Get to the point."

"If you stick your nose anywhere else, it'll be cut off."

"And what do you gain from all this?"

"Everything you have to lose."

click.

He threw his phone to the side. He knew this would happen soon enough. In a corporation as powerful and vast as Umbrella; filled with self proclaimed entrepreneurs, he was bound to butt heads with someone. It was only a matter of time before he found out who. After all, they were idiotic enough to let him know they existed. Which meant they were proud, headstrong, impatient... equaled reckless in Wesker's mind. And the combination of all five was a recipe for failure.

"Hey Enrico, how are you doing?"

"Alright. I just came back to grab some things. I'll be back in tomorrow though. Can't keep myself away from this place." Enrico was grabbing a few things from his desk and exited the room.

Wesker grabbed the photo on the desk and got up. "Jill, Barry, If you need me, I'll be in Investigations Office."

"You got it."

--

Enrico had just opened his locker when he heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Oh, How's it going, Wesker?"

"I think i should be asking you that."

"I'll be fine, sir. It's not the first time."

"I need you to look at something for me, Enrico."

"What is it?" he asked turning.

Wesker took out the photograph and handed it to Enrico.

"Do you recognize this man?"

"No. why?"

"I need to know if he was in the dinner, the day of McCarthy's murder."

Enrico looked directly at the Captain's black shades.

"I remember everyone who was at that dinner. He wasn't there. Who is he?"

"Investigation gave it to me. Thought it might have been a lead but it was weak to begin with. I thought I'd check it with you, personally."

"No. he wasn't there."

"Thank you." Wesker said placing a hand on the man's shoulder briefly. Enrico nodded and Wesker left the man to himself.

--

"Chris, do you even know how late it is? Even Joseph got here before you!"

"It's true, man." Frost shouted from somewhere hidden in the room.

"My alarm didn't go off." he said, rubbing his face.

"You missed free coffee." Barry said.

"Jesus, rub it in."

"Excuse me?" A small voice emanated from behind Chris who turned around sluggishly, along with every other stare. A young woman lent shyly against the door molding, staring in. She blushed to the color of the red blouse she was wearing. "Is this the STARS office?"

"Yeah, watchya lookin for, kid?" Forest asked, poking his head out from behind the copier.

"I... was wondering if you could tell me where Albert Wesker is?.. i was supposed to meet him but..."

Everyone stared at each other awkwardly, until Jill spoke up. "The Captain might still be in the Investigation room...last time i heard." she said to Chris. "You mind getting him?.. late.. boy?"

Chris gave her a look and then turned to the young girl.

"no... no! Not at all." he said putting a smile on his face. "I'll tell him you're here. What's your name?"

"Rebecca."

"alright. It'll just be a few."

"Thank you so much." she said and took a seat outside the door while Chris went down the hall.

"I told you the man's a pedophile. Didn't i tell you!" Frost hissed.

"Frost... stop jumping to conclusions."It's probably just his daughter." Barry whispered.

"Did he say he had a daughter?" Jill asked.

"No. But it's a better guess than -"

"ped- o- phile."

"Shut up, Joseph." Forest said, loud and clear. Everyone went silent.

10 minutes passed until Chris returned with Wesker. The girl quickly stood, meeting him half way. She was quite short standing next to him. "ah. You're here. Good. Follow me." they both ventured to Wesker's back office and the door shut.

"Wow... that girl is pretty young." Chris said as a matter of factly.

"what did I tell youu...."'

"What?" Chris asked.

--


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

"Sir, there's a problem."

The man put down his paper and looked at the nervous employee.

"What is it?"

"The..It's Project T8... It's failing."

The man threw down the paper immediately and sat forward.

"Explain."

"It's rejecting it, the rate of the infection is rapidly declining." he said, swallowing. It showed on his face that there was more.

"What else."

"...Sir... there are ample traces of Acyclovir in the subject's system."

"...What?" his voice raised. The employee handed him a stack of papers.

Albert Wesker took off his sunglasses and studied them with a grave expression.

"How long ago?"

"About 24 hours I should say, Sir. I don't know what happened..."

They had had at least 34 hosts over the last 2 years and none had the ultimate success rating of this one.

"His nitric oxide levels are skyrocketing. Have you studied the blood samples?"

"We have. The stability of the virus has dropped by 40%. and the infection has become increasingly dormant, among the cells."

Wesker took a long breath and exhaled calmly. " Flood the system and keep it under close observation."

'What about the-"

"It's none of your concern."

The scientist nodded and exited slower than he probably would have preferred.

Wesker had decided, it was only a matter of time before heads rolled. He had been here all night and morning since he had left STARS two days ago, for the weekend. He had only left to feed his Doberman, and then returned immediately. Not only was he missing valuable amounts of sleep, but now his competitor was sabotaging his number one priority. He had the Tyrant in his hands for the moment. After years and years of dead ends, the completion of the BOW looked to be near. Once it was stable, it would be moved to the Arklay Facility for more testing. The most beautiful opportunity he had ever worked on, was almost destroyed. If the T-Virus became dormant in the Tyrant, it would simply die. And they would have to start from square one. HE.... would have to start from square one. Wesker decided that he would blow up Umbrella's facility and the RPD before he would allow that to happen. He tiredly got up and went for his console.

"RED QUEEN IS ACTIVE"

"I need the security files, between April 15th and the 17th 1998. T-103 line.

"Accessing video. The video cannot be found. Data Corruption is detected."

Wesker's jaw clenched. Who could have possibly tampered with the Red Queen.

"My Lady, Exercising Supervisory Rights code V78- who was the last to access the Security mainframe? Said specific file."

" Supervisory Right V under- Albert- Wesker- is Granted. Generating list.. Last known accessors: Timothy Donetsk, Time 2:34 am"

Wesker only smiled. He knew it. And he was going to end him. Wesker had done nothing to jeopardize his future plans. He had told no one, not even Birkin in full. They both had been looking for opportunities in the last few years but once you become part of Umbrella, there's no separating.

So the only way Donetsk was able to discover his intentions would be through the Organization he had submitted to. After all, having two men on the inside, was better than one. How he found out was a problem, but what he did with that information was an even larger problem. Wesker's thoughts moved rapidly.

If he had the information to ruin Albert already, he would have done it months ago. Which meant his hold on Wesker was limited. He had no substantial evidence to present to Umbrella... considering where the information came from. Little did the clever Mr. Donetsk know, every time he tampered or prank called Wesker, he was adding fuel to his own stake burning. When caught, Donetsk might become too desperate and squirm under the thumb of Umbrella if cornered; spilling Wesker's secrets held with the opposing Organization. Which meant, Wesker would have to kill him, himself. He was Chief of Security after all, and the level of trust he had built under Spencer was irrefutable. Though he knew nothing of the man, his long service was apparently not, overlooked.

It was decided then.

He would confront Mr. Donetsk in such a way that would simplify their relationship to the T.

"My Lady: display all coordinates of Timothy Donetsk."

"All known coordinates displayed."

"What is his current location?"

"Raccoon City Police Department."

Wesker's senses flared. He immediately left his office, slamming the door behind him. This man was becoming a nuisance.

--

He sped through the city, only to reach the precinct at 9 in the morning. Slamming the car door to his BMW he began running up the steps, toward the front doors.

"Whoa, Captain, nice riiiiide!"

He looked back. Frost. Idiot. He needed to find that man once and for all. His eyes were hurting him; he had forgotten his glasses in Birkin's lab in all of his haste. Why was Donetsk here of all places..." He went into the STARS office immediately and searched around the room.

"Hey Captain, Where have you been?" Chris asked.

"Not now." he said curtly and went into his office, searching the doors and under desks. Everything was in order... His mind was racing. There was nothing here for Donetsk..nothing at all. Unless...

Albert Wesker went as quickly out of the office as he had entered and made his way to the RPD lobby , now approaching Bill Henderson, the security guard.

"Oh, good morning Captain."

"Have you seen anyone come by this morning that was not of the RPD?"

"Well, no. And I've been here since 4am."

Wesker was about to walk away when Bill spoke up.

"But, there was a message left here for you over the weekend." He ducked down behind his desk and revealed a folded envelope.

Wesker took it and questioned opening it. Anything could be inside of it...Anthrax in particular...but after a moments debate, he decided to tear it, regardless. He was absolutely pissed. He could already tell that today was not going to be his day.

Inside was a simple small piece of paper and in neat cursive, was fittingly, a simple sentence:

_Don't turn on your car.-A.W_

A.W.... he knew no one of those initials and they were certainly not referring to him. There was only one thing left to do. He exited the lobby and went to his designated black and white. He searched it from top to bottom. Nothing. It was aggravating to Wesker that he had no lead on any of it. What car was this note referring to... he had just driven here-

And then... he understood. Going to his BMW that he had just parked, he slid under the car easily.

There it was. A fully charged VBIED. It all made perfect sense. The cocky bastard had wanted to distract Wesker. He must have known the Chief of Security would have tracked his location and knowing it was the RPD, have caught the Captain's attention.

He had wanted the Captain to abandon his car in the parking lot.

And in the few minutes he was away, set his trap.

Wesker looked at it very carefully. He'd be damned if his life ended because of a sloppy dismantling. The car bomb had been rigged fast and sloppily. He easily dismantled it, with caution. He got out from under the car and threw the parts quickly into the trash.

After a minute of collecting himself, Wesker put his head in his arms, against the hood of his car.

This was ridiculous.

And it was no longer a game.

He would have to end it, at all costs.

His anger rarely got the best of him, but this was one of those times. With no sleep, a car bomb under his BMW, and a sabotaged Tyrant, ...this man wasn't going to die quickly. Especially not after the BMW.

"Hey Wesker!"

A voice from afar.

The tired Captain pushed himself off his car and turned. It was Chris. He had come out and was now walking towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure... Sir, you look like hell."

"I haven't been sleeping well as of late."

Chris thought about suggesting to Wesker to take the day off, but he could count the times in the last 2 years that he had been absent.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"No." he said in plain. It was obvious he was preoccupied.

"Nice car, by the way. You must have saved up a while for that baby."

Wesker blankly stared at Chris. He needed sleep.

"Do you think you can handle STARS for the day?"

"Well, ... I mean yeah, but.."

"Good. I'm going home. Tell Irons whatever you like."

"But... I... ok."

Wesker got into his car and headed towards the exit.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Occasionally, there were the few times where Wesker enjoyed having spare time. This was one of them. He would lock his doors, feed his Doberman, and fall into a 24 hour coma. It was the perfect plan, he had decided. He had thrown his cellphone down on the table and removed his tactical gear. He couldn't stop thinking. It had always been one of his problems. He was always calculating, even in the most trivial of issues. It had become a way of life for him since his time at Umbrella.

Who was A.W. And how did they know? ... Why would they tell him? Did it matter? A.W was on his side after all. The most likely circumstance was that in the end, A.W probably wants a favor from Chief of Security in the future...and, they well deserved it in Wesker's mind.

He got out and was about to go to bed when the phone rang.

"Albert Wesker."

"What do you think you're doing! You think you can take a day off whenever you please! Get your ass back here, immediately!"

Irons.

"I'm taking a sick day, Chief." and he hung up. He had almost gotten through the threshold when another call came in.

"Yes?"

"You listen to me, you cocky bastard, or I'll have you dismissed from the Police Department permanently."

Wesker had enough. He shut off his phone and enjoyed one of the longest and enjoyable sleeps he'd ever have.

--

A woman in a red dress sat comfortably in a chair.

"Why are you here. Did we not give you a job to complete?" the representative asked, looking from his papers.

"Someone tried blowing him up." she said smoothly.

"Who."

"Timothy Donetsk, head of Crisis Management."

"Do we know why?"

"No. Not yet."

"They probably have had a tiff. It's happened before in the past with men like them. Especially Albert. "Why is this man so important to you?" The woman asked smoothly.

"Spencer insists that he is absolutely indispensable. That is all he has informed me on the subject. Your orders still stand. Only intervene if there is no other option.

"What should i do, if I'm approached? Deny involvement with Umbrella?"

"He will know if you are lying. He's been trained extensively and I'm told Albert has one of the highest IQ's in the Corporation. You must be very careful around him, Ada."

"You make him sound like a murderer."

"He is." said the representative in a matter of fact, tone.

"I find it hard to believe that one man can be as dangerous as you're implying."

The representative put down his pen and looked directly at her.

"When i say this man is dangerous, do not underestimate my meaning. You're very good Ada, ...but he's better. You are still a young spy. Knowing Albert, he may even track you down if he becomes curious enough or you become sloppy. We do not need more problems then we already have."

After those words, he cleared his throat.

"If you are approached or you are forced to make contact, you must not let him know the origin of your orders or the reason, no matter what the cost. Is that made clear?"

"Yes."

"Find out the meaning behind this. Tap his phone, get him to trust you, raid his home. I don't care how you do it, but this conflict must stop. Umbrella would prefer to do so, leaving both men alive. Just be very careful how to handle a contact situation.

"I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can, Ada. Now. How Is your progress with John?"

"He's hiding another strand from Umbrella. I haven't gotten the sample yet."

"So our suspicions were correct then. Lord Spencer will be most pleased. You may leave."

She begrudgingly got up and walked out, the sliding glass doors closing behind her.

She had joined Umbrella only 2 years ago. Her first assignment was as a sleeper agent with a scientist named John. Umbrella had suspicions that John had been purposely sabotaging his team within the past three years. Multiple scientist had made anonymous complaints that John had been making them all retrace their steps from beginning development when it was clear, their objectives were achieved. There was no proof that could expel John from his position and as a brilliant scientist, Umbrella preferred not to eliminate him. That's when Ada came in. She would earn John's trust and have him dispel all of his secrets until Umbrella found what they wanted. Two years later, she was doing an excellent job of that. She was engaged and had a place in his heart and in his bed. Turns out John wasn't much of an Umbrella employee. He had learned the effects of the T-virus Marcus had created and since that day, was not a fan of his employers. John never told her what the virus did... neither did Umbrella. But by what John had described to her, she wanted nothing to do with it. Everyday she had seen John come home from work, she could tell he was disturbed by what he saw. She knew him well enough after two years. He was an honest man, but one who would get the job done if he could. And John always did, except when it came to whatever his team was working on.

Ada hadn't gotten the sample yet from John. It wasn't because she couldn't but because she couldn't bring herself to betray him to the fullest. She knew she had to do it soon... but how and at what cost. She would never admit it, but she had grown attached to the scientist... and that had to change.

Her new case assignment was new to her, however. She was told to record any antagonistic behavior against a Mr. Albert Wesker; Chief of Security. They never said why, exactly, but they must have had their reasons. She soon came across Timothy Donetsk and his plot to attach a car bomb to the bottom of her subjects car. If there was anyone who would want this man dead, it would be his equals or his subordinates. Timothy Donetsk had always been one step behind Albert Wesker in all regards. Donetsk had been an Umbrella lapdog since day one. He had applied to be Chief of Security for 3 consecutive years but was turned down for the final time when Wesker was given the position. It was a common case and Ada had seen it before. There was a grudge there and it went unchecked, until now. She had left the note at the front desk that morning, knowing full well what Donetsk had planned. She wasn't sure if the man would follow through or if Wesker should be directly approached. She knew little of him, but by his habits, he was a thorough individual. **Meticulous to the core.**

There was more to the tiff than just a grudge though. Risking an assault on the Chief of Security was a high profile job, which would imply that Donetsk was desperate. Wesker either didn't notice the assailant, or didn't care. Until that morning at the RPD. He must have gotten her note because she had seen him from across the street in the coffee shop, sliding under his car.

She needed to find out more about him. Usually by meeting someone once, she was able to pick up signals about how they worked. This man had little communications, few personal phone calls, no family members.

She needed to get closer. It was only a matter of how.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Albert Wesker sauntered into the RPD in the early hours of a Tuesday morning, a much rested man. Also, one who had at least twenty new reports on his desk concerning battery, assaults, identity theft, and prostitution charges. The later would go to Chris. He had half expected to see a suspension notice on his desk from Iron's secretary but it never came. Irons didn't have the balls to rid himself of Wesker. The Captain did everything Irons hated and didn't want to do... which literally meant everything. While Wesker was organizing teams, being forced to go to charity events, budgeting the RPD with what little they had, Irons was out buying stuffed tigers and hiring hookers.

--

"That chick is back again.." Joseph murmured by the copier to Jill. You know... the girl."

"What are you talking ab-"

The same brown haired, slim framed teenager walked around the perimeter of the STARS office where as she reached the Captain's door. It was opened just in time for her to enter. And be shut.

"She doesn't even ASK anymore." Frost muttered.

"Joseph. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation."

"Yeah. ok. You know what happened the last time you said that? The sandwich call."

Jill couldn't help but almost spit out her three musketeer's bar all over her desk. The sandwich incident. Still funny.

"Hey Chris. Why so glum?" Barry asked.

Chris did indeed look troubled.

"Chris?"

"huh?"

"what's wrong with you? You look like you just saw some puppies being kicked."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just.. it's early."

"You need a new watch, man." Frost said simply.

"Hey, is the Captain in today?"

"Oh, IS HE." Frost said.

"Chris, could you grab my stapler for me? Yeah. Right there."

"OW! What was that for!"

"For being jerk." Jill said.

Wesker's door opened, letting out the Captain and the young girl who approached them all as they stared shamelessly.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Rebecca Chambers. She's going to be training with Alpha temporarily, as a Medic. She'll be filling McCarthy's old position. She's fairly new to the RPD so I'd like one of you to direct her around the station."

There was silence for a good 3 seconds.

"You can count on me Captain." Frost spoke up smiling.

"Jill, would you mind?"

"Not at all, Sir."

"Good. All your paperwork is in order. Suit up before you proceed. You shouldn't be in here without your gear."

"Yes, Sir! Sorry!"

"No apologies." he said and walked away, back from where he came.

"What does he DO in there, all day?" Joseph said glumly.

"Come on Rebecca. I'll show you around." Jill said with a smile and put an arm around the girl in a reassuring manner. Chris looked towards the door.

--

It was still early in the morning and he seemed to already have his hands full. Wesker opened his laptop and began. After he left for the evening, he would track down that son of a bitch, Timothy Donetsk, and shoot out his knee caps. Or cut his brakes. He was still debating between the two when a knock came at his door.

"Captain?"

"Chris. How are you."

"I was wondering if I could talk with you about something."

"What's on your mind?"

Chris closed the door behind him, to the Captain's office. Then Wesker knew it had to be serious... to Chris.

"Wesker... i found something that i think you should be aware of."

"Out with it, Redfield."

He handed the Captain, a piece of paper where he read it diligently. His forehead suddenly furrowed. Chris sat down, his hands pressed tightly over his knees. His knuckles white.

"I don't like being a rat sir.. but Irons is a -"

"I know full well, what Irons has done, Chris."

The face of the STARS point man, elongated with shock.

"You knew? Why haven't you done anything!"

"As in the article you found, there is little incriminating evidence against him. In court and in this city, it would be thrown out immediately. You know this. The man is a lunatic, but he's untouchable."

"That's not true!" Chris suddenly yelled, standing to his feet.

"Calm yourself, Chris."

Wesker, unfortunately couldn't touch Irons. He was the tainted civilian. The useless link between all of Umbrellas mishaps and Raccoon City. For once, he and Chris might have hated someone equally as much.

Chris sat down after a moment of observing Wesker's coolness. He felt out of place.

"I've done all I can to box Irons in, but there's only so much that can be done."

"Like what?" Chris said smugly.

Wesker paused.. seemingly to be having some difficulty deciding.

"Before you transferred here, Jill Valentine was one of the first I hand picked for this team. Her qualifications were conveniently adequate."

"What are you saying.." Chris asked.

"There have been several sexual harassment charges submitted in this Precinct over the course of 5 years, Chris. Each one, has fallen through. All have indicated Irons. I've done my best to ensure they do not ...resurface, without my knowledge."

There was a silence that fell between them for a moment.

"Oh." Chris said, turning a deep shade of red. Chris felt like a fool. Here he was accusing the Captain of looking away, when in fact, he was protecting one of the finest people he had ever worked with...ever KNOWN for that matter.

He had moved Jill to STARS to ensure she was away from the Chief's lecherous paws..

... and Chris knew that the safest place in this precinct, was under Albert Wesker.

"I... don't know what to say sir... Is there anything at all we can do?"

"I've been looking into evidence in my spare time here at the RPD, but nothing so far."

Chris nodded, in a daze. He stood up and Wesker held out the article for him to grab.

"It won't be long, though." The Captain said. "A man like that never does last long."

"...Thanks.. Captain... and.. I'm sorry about.. before."

"It's understandable." he said and went back to his laptop.

"I almost forgot." Chris said turning back in. Wesker arched an eyebrow.

"There's a woman here to see you. She says she's a journalist."

"Send her in."

--

Ada Wong was sitting outside on a bench in the lobby. Until a dark haired man in a STARS uniform led her to a corner office with massive half frosted, glass windows and a heavy door. When the door opened, she found herself in the same room, alone with her man of mystery.

He looked up and seeing who it was, took off his sunglasses and stood. Ada was already making notes in her mind.' proper'

"Good morning." he said in plain.

"Good Morning. Captain Wesker, I presume?"

"Correct."

"My name is Miss Ahn, I'm a journalist with Raccoon Daily News. I was wondering If i could have a moment of your time?"

"I'm quite busy this morning, Miss Ahn."

"I understand that. But I was wondering if you would just answer a few questions concerning STARS and the RPD? It won't take long and as i can tell, STARS could use some good publicity."

Wesker stared at her in silence for a moment.

"Alright." he said in plain, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. She sat, but he remained standing with his arms crossed.

'He's on guard.." she thought to herself.

"How long has STARS been around?"

"3 years now."

"And you founded it?"

"I did. The RPD was not well equipped for threats that were more than a single SWAT team could handle. Raccoon City needed a response that was a guarantee. STARS is that response."

"You seem pretty confident about your team, Captain."

He looked at her, unfolding his arms and walked over to the desk, now sitting on it.

'Good.' she thought.

"STARS is the best there is, Miss Ahn. We have adopted ex-military and the best SWAT has to offer, with training that is unfound anywhere on the east coast."

She smiled and laid back in her chair.

"And by we, you mean, you."

He tilted his head in the slightest.

She had peaked his interest.

A clamor came from outside which made the Captain stand immediately. There was an intolerable yelling coming from outside the door.

"I said stop! Stop where you are! Someone get that guy!" a man was screaming. The Captain was the first one out the door as a mad man had somehow barged through security and began ranting and raving violently, outside the hall. He was foaming at the mouth, his eyes wild. He was waving a gun in the air.

"Freeze where you are!" Three cops had their guns drawn but the man seemed to not care. He immediately turned to run from the coming gunfire, when a rather tall man stepped in front of his path just as he turned.

CRACK.

The drunkard fell to the floor, unconscious.

The Captain shook his hand for a moment and then looked to the surrounding men.

Three cops leaped onto the assailant and cuffed him.

"How the hell did he get in here?" he roared. No one dared answer. He rarely lost his temper but the level of incompetency of the RPD seemed to be heightening as of late. None of them wanted to shoot because they didn't want to deal with the paperwork.

In his frustration he turned and went back to his office where the Journalist was respectfully waiting.

He looked at her crossly but she continued to smile.

"It seems you have enough on your hands at the moment." she said, sitting up.

She reached into her purse and handed him a card which he took. It simply had a number on it.

"Let me know if you think of anything else, Captain."

She turned and smoothly slid through the crowd of cops in the doorway.

Wesker was beginning to think his week could not become any worse.

That woman... was anything but a journalist.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

There was no time to break Timothy Donetsk's legs tonight...and how Wesker itched to do it. Not many people could get under his skin but his urge to see the man scream was festering within him. There was, however, no time. His researchers were probably destroying one another in a panic with the T line and Birkin wouldn't call him if he didn't think it was worth Wesker's time. Or his own.

He arrived at the Raccoon City Research Facility. The security guards stepped out of his way as their stares lingered. Although it was Birkin's Facility, Wesker was as much of a presence, though unofficial. Men became uneasy when it came to the experiments held within the labs. They never saw them... but they heard them, and it was enough to keep them away from a man who never shuttered, walking through those doors.

He picked up the chart in the T line room, now dressed in a white overcoat, as he made his way towards the office of Birkin. The door was wide open, which gave Wesker the hideous view of disorganization and utter chaos. Papers were all over the room, a collage of formulas on a gigantic white board, and a set of empty but used coffee cups crowded the room. If Wesker didn't know any better, he would say the place had been ransacked. But Birkin had been like this since he was 16, as Albert recalled. It was the mark of a genius and that of relentless ambition. Which was probably the reason why Birkin was the closest thing Wesker had to a friend. He moved along to the labs where he knocked on the glass door and gained a certain scrawny, hunched individual's attention. He immediately got up and opened the airlock door.

"It's about time you've gotten here."

"Apologies. What is it that you wanted to speak about?"

"Come and take a look at this." Birkin said, ushering his tall colleague into the room and towards a microscope.

"It's amazing." The enthusiasm in his voice was unmistakable.

Wesker lifted his sunglasses and looked down into the instrument, switching the lenses to see closer.

Remarkable.

"It's Regenitive." he stated.

"It's not only that! Albert, it rebuilds old cells, but it constructs them with with a superior membrane!"

Wesker paused in thought.

"Are you saying it reengineers cells?"

"Precisely."

"And you say you found this? Where?"

"It was in the old databases. Labeled under incomplete and failed projects. It's still unstable, but from what I've been observing, it doesn't seem to be causing any negative cell mutations."

"Have you tested it?"

"I'm not even supposed to know about this, Albert. I've done a few tests with rodents. Only a quarter seem to survive."

"I thought you said there weren't any negative effects..."

"you don't get it." Birkin said, squeezing his fists and shaking his hands around Wesker's personal space.

"survive after death."

Wesker grew silent.

"With no, vulnerable mutations! The behavior of the rats remained completely normal! With the exception of excelled motor skills. Don't you see? This isn't a weaponized virus like the T strain. It's an almost solid genetic upgrade."

Wesker didn't need to ask Birkin if he was sure. The man was the most thorough scientist on the planet.

"And the instability?"

"I'm still trying to work out the kinks. But the enhancements seem to wear off in the matter of 74 hours. The test subjects still survived... It so odd." he said, now in deep thought.

"What do you think?" Birkin whipped around, looking at Wesker with eagerness.

"No one else knows I have this."

Wesker knew exactly what William was asking. He needed a human test subject. One he could trust. One that would be completely compliant and competent with the data.

"See what you can do about the instability and then I will consider."

"You know I wouldn't ask you, if it wasn't relatively safe."

_sure, you would, William._

"Fix it. And I will seriously consider. How is your precious G-virus?" He said changing the subject. It went unspoken that that conversation was over.

"It still needs work. It's regenitive cells are perfect, but it's not perfected yet. Though.... when I do finish it, It should be even more powerful than than the T strain."

"Does Umbrella know about this?"

"Of course. They wouldn't give me a lab for just anything. Why."

"Just be careful, William. Lest we forget Dr. Marcus' case."

"That was completely different, Albert."

Wesker didn't say anything, but instead made his way out the door and down the hall. There was no frantic yelling or the shuffling of scientists in his hearing range. Just the low hum of the ventilators shutting on and off. The glass door to the T-line opened for him as he stepped into a nearly empty room.

It was dark except for the low radiance of monitors and life support systems. Small beeps rang in and out of his ears; a calming sound he had grown accustomed to since he was 18. He was alone with the most beautiful thing he had ever helped create. The Tyrant. It's massive frame hung delicately in the large tube like container.

This was his hole in one. This, was the thing that would get him places. Once the B.O.W had been completed, all he would need was the combat data. He would have to find a way. It was that simple. Only a few more weeks.. Something had to be done.

He leaned up against the dashboard in deep thought, throwing his sunglasses to the side and rubbed between his eyes.

Donetsk was bound to try and leak the virus again. Most likely within the city. That meant two things to Wesker: a problem and an opportunity. If he could some how persuade him to release it in the Arklay Mountains, it would be easily contained and it would mean fewer causalities. Not to mention, The combat data could be easily gathered within the security lab. Released in the city would be catastrophic. It would be nearly impossible to record data in an uncontrolled environment. Donetsk did not know this. He didn't have the years of training and experience Wesker had in the field. Which made his access to bioweapons, dangerous.. to everyone.

The Journalist was his answer. He would find out who she really was. And then he would play her like a violin.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Ada Wong had fallen asleep in her car after a long night. She woke up that early to her surprise with a phone call.

"Ada Wong."

"Hey, Honey, where are you?"

"John." She looked at her clock. She was supposed to meet him for breakfast. Shit.

"I got caught up at work last night. I guess I just overslept. I'm sorry."

"No worries. You want to do dinner tonight? There's a nice restaurant uptown I think you'd love. Say 8 o'clock? I'll meet you at the house?"

"That sounds fantastic."

"Alright then. I got to get back to work. Take care of yourself."

"I always do." she smiled and then dropped the phone into the passenger's seat.

John thought she worked in a government office as a secretary. She would pretend to go to work everyday, when in fact she would continue working for Umbrella. She didn't pry into his life, and he didn't pry into hers. Unless John was suspicious of her fidelity which occurred on more than one occasion. He was very possessive and at times, gave her a few close calls. She looked around and decided she needed to get out of the car, even just for a little bit. Grabbing her purse and shoving her phone in, she began her morning stroll down the streets of Raccoon City. Two days had passed and her bug in Albert Wesker's phone served her no purpose. There were just common conversations to hear; mostly from Irons, A scientist named William Birkin, and office phone calls. The man seemed to have little , if any private life to reveal. No friends, no family, no girlfriends. It was slightly unnerving to Ada, how methodical this man was. Ada was pleased that the Captain hadn't found his cellphone tapped. Apparently he wasn't as clever as Umbrella was led to believe. She, was better. Of course her distraction had helped the situation. Drugging the homeless man before she went into the lobby to wait for her escort. The timing was simply perfect. hallucinogens were always the key to making a scene.

She could hear her phone suddenly ringing inside of her bag.

"Well, well." she said to herself, looking at the caller id. "So you are a player." she smirked to herself.

"Hello?"

"Miss Ahn."

"Yes?"

"This is Albert Wesker."

"Ohhh. Yes. How are you. Thought of another story for me have you?" She teased.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight. We could discuss matters after hours, more openly."

Dinner, she thought. How direct.

"Alright.." she said.

"Good." he said as dryly as ever.

"Where should i meet you?" she asked.

Wesker paused. "Corliones, Upper South Street, 7 pm."

"I'll be there." she said smoothly.

"Fantastic." he said. Wesker hung up.

This guy had either no personality, or was one of the strangest men she had ever met.

She had plenty of time before she had to meet John.

This would be an interesting night.

–

Wesker hung up the phone and gave out a sigh; rubbing his forehead lightly, staring once again at the papers in his other hand. How long would he be doing this, he wondered. He laughed to himself suddenly. If he had never met William Birkin at the Training Facility that first day, his life might have been entirely different. He would have been a simple scientist, perhaps the lead researcher of some project for Umbrella. That had been his original plan. Until he saw in his colleague's eyes that first day. In them.. was the most unfamiliar thing. It was the look of unlimited potential. Relentless perseverance. And he wanted it. He needed it. The will to make more. To achieve the impossible. That day, Wesker knew he would never feel his desire for achievement, quenched again. It was unfortunate that the case was the same concerning his patience.

"Sir?, the photographer is here. Are you set?"

He looked up.

"i'll be out in a minute."

Brad nodded and left the Captain of STARS to himself in thought. He had created this situation. He chose his pawns carefully and the board was almost set.

He was exactly where he wanted to be. Minutes later, he got up and made his way to the cage.

"What's your pick, today, sir?"

"M16."

"You got it." the bright eyed youth handed the captain a heavy piece, causing the man to look at it in the most scrutinizing of ways.

"thank you."

The team collected on the helipad at the back of the Precinct courtyard where they lined up accordingly. The day was bright and the spirits of STARS seemed to be strong. There they stood shoulder to shoulder with a trust that seemed unbreakable. They were family after all.

–

Ada Wong walked into Corleiones, alone. She had never been here before and she had been running late. It was a very well decorated and lit place. There weren't any backed up waiting lines winding around the hallways and the conversations were at an even height throughout the floor. The light clattering of silverware mixed in with the peaceful drone of voices. It was relaxing. She looked over the wall to view the occupied tables. Mostly older men and women with their party friends, out for a quiet evening. But there in the corner was a sole individual sipping a water and fiddling with a folded pair of sunglasses lying on the table. His brow was tight, his thoughts elsewhere. He was a handsome man. It couldn't be argued in her mind. His straight, symmetrical features, his unbent figure sitting tall, his calmness... was unfamiliar to her. And she found just then, reminding herself of her current duties. Find out why Donetsk was trying to kill him. Get closer by any means. Even if it meant lying to her future husband. She would do it, for the job. It was the only thing she had.

Ada Wong walked elegantly towards the table with a broad, pleasant smile on her face. Looking up, Albert stood and pulled out the opposite chair for her to sit in; later returning to his own.

"This is a nice place." she said in truth.

"I come here usually when I need to think."

"I can see why. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

The waiter immediately came over, seeing the added company.

It wasn't hard for Ada to immediately find something to her appeal, ordering her meal along with a red wine. Wesker simply ordered a salad and stayed content with his water.

"You don't drink?" she asked

"I don't like the feeling of it, but if the occasion calls.."

She looked at him for a moment. He simply stared back, unflinching. Steel blue eyes.

"You're a very unusual character, Mr. Wesker."

"Albert."

"Albert, then. Diana."

"Diana. There's something I've been meaning to talk with you about."

"And what would that be?"

"I've been developing a theory about you." he said in plain with the hint of a smirk as his fingertips touched the cold of his glass.

'He's flirting already.' she thought to herself.

"And what would that be, may I ask?" She purred, curiously.

He paused and took his eyes from his glass, and stared directly at her.

"I don't think you're interested in the RPD."

"No?"

"No. And I don't think you are actually who you claim to be."

Her face filled with a very convincing appalled look.

"what are you implying?" she whispered.

She could see in his face now, that he enjoyed watching this. He enjoyed watching her act. His confidence told her everything.

"I know who you are working for." he said in plain.

"and I'm willing to cooperate completely. In fact, I hope to ..'come clean'.. with you in every aspect."

She was taken aback.

"What are you talking about?"

He sat forward now.

"I am suggesting... that we both stop playing games. This dance can only go so far. I know for a fact, that you are not a journalist, nor were you ever one."

she stared into him. She could either blow everything she had fabricated, or leave the restaurant and start from square one. Wesker's eyes shifted to his cellphone that was lying on the table. He flipped it over and pushed it half way over the white cloth surface, towards her. The back cover, popped off with the single nudge of his finger, revealing the bug she had planted.

Ada felt her heart jump up into her throat. That rare panic she hardly ever felt, was now festering inside her. Her director had known. He had known she would be caught eventually. The man with the callous grin before her, had played her into a trap. Although his features were just as charming as ever, they seemed more malicious to her now. The cold eyes, the perfect hair, the barely visible laugh lines on his face. It was all so different to her now. Less... fantastical. The only thing before her right now, was a man she knew nothing about. One that had bested her. One that was enjoying watching her squirm under his grasp.

"How did you find it." she said darkly.

He closed it back up, casually and put it in his side pocket, now grabbing his water. "You make a very poor journalist. Any decent one, would have been standing at that door, the day that imbecile rushed into the Precinct. You should stop lying while you're ahead."

"You asked me here for a reason." she said. "surely it was for more than an accusation."

"I believe you are the one seeking answers." he said smoothly. "We may have mutual goals."

Fine.

"Alright. Let's start with the reason why Timothy Donetsk wants you dead." she said in a very paced, stern tone.

Surprise dawned on his face.

"You work for Umbrella?..."

He had played her again. But this time, the smirk on the Captain's face was replaced by concern.

"Is this what it's all about? Donetsk?" he inquired.

"Among other things."

"..."

"Well?" she asked, trying to keep calm; wondering if her directness was the most intelligent way to cure her mishap discovery. The director had said not to reveal Umbrella's involvement, but there was no more room for further deception. The man had been right. Albert Wesker was better.

He folded his hands lightly, his figure as steady as a rock as the cogs in his head turned and winded.

"I've been watching him." he began. "He insists on finding ways to leak a project of Umbrellas into.. the public."

"What project?"

"I don't think I should tell you...You're not exactly trustworthy." he mused with a sense of play in his tone.

He gave her some thought.

"Just answer me one thing. Who tipped you off?"

"The director of the Arklay told me to watch you."

She might as well come clean. By the looks of things, it would be easier for her to work with this man than try to lie any further.

"Why?"

"Why I.."

"Why were they having you watch me." he said quickly, cutting her off. She had his complete attention. The urgency in his voice was poorly veiled this time.

"Tell me, first why you have so many enemies."

"Let's call it an occupational hazard. I've had no previous engagements with the man. And I'm being honest, about that." he said flatly.

"Now answer my question." he stated with enough civility.

She cocked her head and took her time, sipping her wine. Watching his anxieties fester inside of him; behind that blank face and cold eyes. He had enormous self control.

"They never gave me a particular reason. They simply told me to assure your safety."

"How so?"

"You know, you really should be thanking me. You might be in several different pieces at the moment if I hadn't shown up."

"A.W."

"That's right."

She could tell he didn't want to thank her and she could also tell he wasn't going to.

He sat back in thought, completely ignoring his salad.

"Donetsk is working for an alternate company at the moment. And plans on selling out whatever he may. He has become aware of my knowing, and has since... become quite aggressive I should say."

"Why haven't you reported him?"

"There is no circumstantial evidence to place the blame as of yet. Reporting him to the Corporation would only further spook him and cause collateral damage to any and all of the Umbrella facilities. He is quite well connected when it comes to information within the firm. I hope you now understand the caution I've taken in the matter. It is... delicate. Ideally, I would like to take the matter into my own hands if possible, rather than involve Umbrella."

"And that implies?"

"It implies whatever needs to be done." he said with a finality that had a bite to it. "Do you have any other questions?"

"...Who are you really." she asked leaning back in her chair.

"Are you a journalist after all?" he smirked. "If they didn't even tell you that, then I am no one of importance. What I am curious about is where we are now. What do you intend to do, now that you know of my current position?" he asked.

He was genuinely interested. In many negotiations Ada had had in the past, many in Albert's position pressed for a direction. They threatened for a more favorable sway in conclusion to their story. Some by gun point. Some with money. This man was different. He sat calmly in his seat, asking something that seemed as important to him as the weather.

"I still have to ensure that you don't become a casualty on my watch." she said. "If I don't report Donetsk, there is still a chance of that happening."

"I will be most careful, I assure you." the Captain smiled.

If she reported Donetsk however, more chaos could come from it than good. She had mentioned damage to umbrella facilities. That could mean almost anything on a scale of 1 to 1 million in severity. That meant John.

It was clear Wesker could handle himself when concerning subtlety and self control. If there was one thing Albert Wesker wasn't, it was rash.

"What do you suggest." she asked.

"I would suggest Time. I will continue what I've been doing and when I discover the information I need, I will fully inform you. You will get the credit of exposing Donetsk as well as fulfilling your original contract."

"I also want access to a project sample."

"Which."

"Can you even get the access?" She asked a little stunned.

"Which."

She was starting think that the Captain was either a liar, or the director didn't fully enunciate to her how important this man was.

"I've been in contact with a scientist.. John Hess. He's apparently been hiding his progress and Umbrella isn't about to throw him a party for it."

He took a sip of his water. Placing it down, he took in the scenery; watching couples filter though the entrance. The place was still filling and the night was still young. Each table was involved in their own spherical conversations. Some serious, some full of laughter, but the continuous chatter was something calming. He motioned for the check and got out his wallet.

"I'll look into it."

"Chatty, aren't you." she said folding her arms.

"One should never plan too far ahead." he said slipping his sunglasses into his inside coat pocket, while paying the bill.

"I'm sure we will see each other quite soon." the Captain smiled as he stood and left.

Ada looked at what little wine was left in her glass and threw it back. She hoped this was the right thing to do.

–

Albert Wesker drove home content. The only thing that had cost him today was dinner. Not a bullet, car, building, BOW, or STARS officer. He was almost suspicious that his house wasn't on fire when his car rolled over the gravel driveway. As he grabbed his keys and jumped up the steps, he began to wonder if it was unhealthy to expect your house to be burning when you came home to it. It probably didn't cross many minds. He had become accustomed to the worst happening around him, but he couldn't remember when he first became comfortable with it.

He was used to living in many places. Whether that meant in a lab, a bunker, or in a house, he was equipped to function in any environment. But that undeniably human part of him had to admit that there was always something about coming home to a carpet and a locked door.

It wasn't important. It was just something.

Albert Wesker didn't have a normal life, and he was thankful that he never would. It wasn't that he was against it, he just never understood why anyone would want it. It was a phenomenon that he didn't care to study. There were more important things to do. The T-line project was drawing near, and Donetsk was going to be found and then put down. Unlike Jill, Wesker considered these things to be infinitely more entertaining than shark week.

He couldn't blame her entirely, though. She had never seen the Neptune series.

–


	11. Chapter 12

"I can't help it if she doesn't know how to fight." Frost said, lifting his boxing gloves into the air, trying to whisper while making his voice carry upwards. Chris Redfield leaned over the ring. "Come on, Frost. Be nice. Think about it. You could be doing paperwork right now instead of spending your time with-

"I never do my paper work."

"...What?"

"I never do my paper work." Frost repeated.

"Just... get over there will you."

"fine. OK! YOU! Red! We're going to fight! This is what you call a fist!"

"Be nice!" Chris yelled and turned back to Brad Vickers who had a towel around his neck and took a swig of water from his bottle.

"She's fitting in pretty well." he said, looking at Rebecca from afar.

"Wouldn't stand a chance in a fight, but her medical training is out of this world. I mean McCarthy was good... but shit, Chris. She's... good."

"Yeah, it almost makes me wish I was on Bravo." Chris grinned.

"What, you don't like my flying?"

"Way too choppy."

"hm." he nodded leaning over the ropes. The doors opened far across the gym, revealing two figures. One a short, pot bellied individual with the poorest complexion Chris had ever seen. The other was tall and sturdy. Both walked side by side, up to the boxing ring where the two men were resting.

"Why aren't you using the time I gave to you usefully, boys!"

"We've been here since 5, Chief."

"I want to see all of you working hard. I don't care if that's pushing papers or fighting in a ring. Do your job unless you want the Fire Department to humiliate you again."

"We've won three years in a row..."

The Chief looked at Wesker who simply shrugged.

"It's true." he said mildly, taking a sip of his coffee. He slowly made his way to the left of the room, leaving Irons to do what meddling he had dragged the Captain here to observe.

Irons had given them the day to brush up before the RPD vs RFD charity boxing match, which in Wesker's opinion was pointless. He had designed the training standards himself and no man with a fire hose and a hard hat would match up to it. Of course Irons took all the credit for it, but Wesker hardly worried over the matter. It's not like people couldn't tell from the the look of the man, that he never worked a hard day in his life.

Wesker came around the room, watching Frost trying to teach Rebecca how to come around the back with a choke hold. She was small framed in the first place. She would snap like a twig on the field.

"Lower." Wesker said behind Frost who stopped in his tracks.

When it came to hand to hand combat, the team was split into two groups: those that were incredibly shy around Wesker, and those that were incredibly arrogant. Surprisingly, Frost was the foremost.

"You'll lose your balance at that height." he explained more to Rebecca than to Joseph. "If he hits your knee cap, it could shatter."

"Is that from experience, Captain?" Joseph jested.

"Yes." he stated plainly and walked away, leaving Joseph's face horror stricken.

He had been waiting for a call all day regarding whether or not the T-Line project would be ready to transfer to the Arklay Facility for final inspection. The past few days had been ridiculously quiet for the Captain. He didn't know if being forced to visit STARS outside of the office instead of in was a blessing or a curse. But at the moment, he was enjoying watching them try to either impress or intimidate him while he waited for a very welcomed phone call.

"Has anyone actually seen the Captain fight?" Brad asked who had been watching the scene from afar. "I mean like really... fight."

"Now that you mention it... I don't think so. The only time I can remember is when he hit that 545 around the corner in the face with a trashcan."

"Luck?"

"...Didn't look like it. As far as I've heard, his background is pretty solid."

"That's what you get for the New York area."

"Hey, Captain?" Chris called out as Wesker came around the corner once more.

"Jill's not going to be able to make it to the match which means we're one short. Want in?"

"I don't think so." he said in plain. When it came to fighting in public, it was uncommonly difficult for him to remember not to use his training to the fullest extent. Disarming was easily done, but he was a man of efficiency and that usually meant that what he fought, he meant to kill. Everything else was a waste of time. 'Like today,' he thought.

His phone rang and his senses jumped in relief.

"excuse me." he said without even really meaning it and walked towards the exit.

"Yes?"

"There's a situation." the voice said.

"What is it."

"Someone's locked down the south end of the Omega facility, sir."

"Which part."

"300-350" labs sir. We've tried overriding it but the clearance surpasses ours, Sir. We weren't informed of any new protocol."

"When did this happen."

"Three minutes ago sir."

Wesker could feel his phone slowly cracking because his fist was beginning to crush it. No one had that clearance but crisis management.

The man would burn.

"Send three squads. No one, I don't care what the clearance, enters or exists until I arrive. Shut it down."

"Yes, Sir."

Wesker ran outside, the door banging into the wall and then shutting with just as much velocity as his feet were carrying him. His footsteps pounding against the black pavement, the cool air rushing past him, he ran through the garage parking levels; the fluorescent lights glaring off of every hood. His increasing pace echoed through the halls of civilian cars until he slid over one and to his own black vehicle. Oh how he would pay.

Opening the door, switching on the headlights and and revving the engine to a start, he skidded out of his parking spot; his headlights raced across the metal and concrete. Wesker pressed his foot to the floor. Hard. The weight of the sleek car wildly threw itself around the corners of the ground level, until it bounced into the open of the city night.

The owner of that car entered the long tunneling road of yellow lights that seemed to rush passed him as fast as his thoughts sifted in his head. Anxiety surged through his body; his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel, his jaw clenched as hard as an iron trap. He was frozen within his own storm of frustration. He let it get too far. He hadn't been careful and this was his punishment. A high profile incident. His phone rang as he exited the tunnel into the wooded night, not a mile from the facility.

"What is it."

"Turn around."

"What?"

"It's a trap. Turn around!"

As those words were spoken, a detonation blew on the outside of his car, causing him to swerve into a spiraling ballet of shattering steel and glass across the hard pavement of the highway.

He knew what was coming. He knew it, but he couldn't see it.

The car smashed into the guardrail with the grueling scream of metal against metal surrounded him as sparks flew across the hood.. The g-force, threw him into the door, his head hitting the glass and bouncing back.

And then it was over. The car hot from friction and scattered along the road, had come to a halt. As did Albert Wesker.

He blinked hard, his vision doubling for a moment as he gained a clear focus. At that moment, his instinct kicked in. Unbuckling his seat belt, he rammed the door open with his shoulder and stumbled out choking. Touching his forehead, he half expected a concussion with the blood, but he could walk. That was good enough. And his gun was still in its holster. Even better. He made his way up the embankment and into the thick of the woods, pistol in hand and looking to shoot anything that would dare move.

The moonlight was poor and he could hardly see through the thicket of the woods, but he could see the facility off in the distance. It was surrounded by grass covered grounds and electrical fencing. A military fortress. Umbrella wasn't always subtle, but they knew something about perception. Not overly high profile, but just enough to keep civilians away. He slid off the bark of a tree and continued making his way through the dark. Whatever Donestk was up to, he wouldn't get far. He would make sure of that. The Captain could see the flashing lights skidding to a halt in front of the building. Umbrella had arrived.

He silently made his way onto the field as a helicopter flew overhead, it's lights off. His eyes followed it to the landing pad which he could barely see in his condition. It was well lit and well lit for a reason. A reason that happened to already be prepackaged and waiting to be jettisoned. And it happened to belong to Wesker.

If the Captain hadn't hit a remotely controlled landmine on the highway, and hadn't crashed his car into pieces, he never would have had the ringing in his ears that he had now. Which would have meant that Wesker would have been able to hear what was moving across the ground. But Wesker didn't.

He was hit to the ground, hard. His hands and face scraping into the dirt, violently. A kick to the ribs came next, causing him to contract in form. He could hear the swing of the metal pipe in the air though, and he knew only seconds later he would feel it. The air was knocked out of him as he laid on his stomach against the cold harsh earth.

"You really are persistent." a voice came. "I'm surprised you made it out of the car, really."

"You have no idea what you're doing." Wesker said, rolling onto his back.

"Coming from a man who just came stumbling out of the woods, I'm not so sure. And considering, your precious T-line project is no longer in your possession, I'd say your chips are down. All that's left is you."

He went to grab Wesker but instead got a kick to the face, staggering him backwards a few feet. Donetsk pointed the gun and fired. The bullet grazed across the bare forearm of the STARS Captain who went for the charge. Expecting a full on assault, Donetsk went for a grab but instead, got something else. In a choke hold, Wesker shattered the man's kneecaps with two evenly placed stomps.

The scream was quite clear as Donetsk collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. Before he was allowed to squeeze off another shot, Wesker grabbed the gun from him and stood as an eclipse from the distant lights of the base.

Apparently the man still had enough fight in him to strike up conversation.

"You can't pretend forever. They'll find you, just like the rest of us. I know everything about you. You're a dead man after all the shit you've done."

"Good. Then you'll be expecting this." There was no hesitation in his movements. Two thunderous echoes escaped the chamber, each drilling a hole into Donetsk's shoulders. He picked the man up and dragged him towards the charged fence.

Ada Wong had followed Wesker from the garage. It was the fastest car chase she had ever been involved in and also the most absurdly difficult. Oddly enough, the Captain never removed the bug from his phone. So, it was obvious once she had found out about the lock down that Wesker was not only being provoked, but led into something he was somehow not fully aware of. But her call had come too late and for a moment, when she had found his car still on fire and torn to shreds along the highway, she had actually been concerned. The man was conniving, maybe, but he couldn't possibly have deserved any of this.

But Ada Wong now watched in horror. She had arrived at the treeline just in time to see the two shadowy figures wrestling in the grass. Before she even had a chance to react, Wesker was in control. And what a terrifying thing that was. Now she knew everything. As she watched the STARS Captain drag the screaming man through the grass and to his unsightly end, she now knew who Albert Wesker really was.


	12. Chapter 13

The helicopter pilot confessed everything under the appropriate pressure applied by Umbrella. He had been hired by a Mr. Donetsk to pick up a package at the Omega Facility and then provide transport to an undisclosed location when they rendezvoused. Unfortunately, that package was the Tyrant Project; Umbrella's leading project. This made it impossible for the pilot to continue his future work. Indefinitely. When Wesker had recovered the video surveillance that night, it had already been tampered with. It was a collection of footage actually cut and pasted together to look like he had moved the T-line project, himself. This was easily solved when dissecting the footage by the encrypted time and date.

The evidence was there and the death of Mr. Donetsk would be seen as purely routine. It would be obvious to the board that there was no advantage to Wesker having to terminate Head of Crisis Management. He had protected Umbrella assets accordingly and efficiently. So as he sat on the back of an Umbrella medical dispatch into the early hours of the morning, he was feeling more than at ease with himself. He could hardly say the same for his body. As he held an ice pack to his side, he watched the sky fill with a pink and orange glow, signaling a new day on the horizon.

That was the thing about the world. As much as you may have been kicked around or turned upside down, it would never wait for you.

The Umbrella squads had begun to dissipate as the grounds were turned upside down, the lock-down lifted. The bewildered scientists filtered outwards, looking both alarmed and confused. They were used to Umbrella's unusual methods, but a full lock-down happened rarely. By the look on their faces, many of them were simply glad to leave alive.

The medical physician cut the thread and switched it for a clipboard. "You have a concussion and possibly a few fractured ribs, but you should be fine within the week."

The squad captain ran up to the back of the vehicle where Albert Wesker swiftly caught him.

"Report."

"Everything has been contained Sir. Eleven research causalities, one corporate. All assets have been secured."

"The T-103 line will be moved immediately to Arklay. Full security measures are to be taken."

"Sir. Anything else?"

"The wreckage."

"We sent a team to take care of it, but the police got to it first, Sir. We're working on reassigning the plates as we speak."

He got up slowly, obviously in pain.

"Sir, we've examined all of Mr. Donetsk's activity as you requested. within the past four days, there have been some abnormalities in the logs, concerning Umbrella surplus." The Captain handed the man a data pad which Wesker scrutinized without a hint of expression.

"Several samples in biological weapons were intercepted by Crisis Management and were never received at their proper locations."

"Track them down. I want their current locations within the hour."

"Sir?"

Those steel cold eyes gave one look at the Umbrella captain who in response nodded profusely, taking back the data pad.

"This was delivered for you while you were busy inside."

The captain handed him a new phone.

"It's all been reprogrammed for you and a new vehicle will be delivered to your address within the hour. There's an escort waiting for you at the front. "

He took the phone with without a word and headed for the parked car.

Although it would have been more beneficial for Umbrella to receive Head of Crisis Management alive, Wesker was feeling quite satisfied with the man lying in a plastic bag. He however, was beginning to feel like the nuisance would somehow linger like the pain in his ribcage as he walked. He recognized the cataloged samples that had gone missing and all too well. It was a raw sample of the T-virus; something that made Ebola look like a cold.

The second was oddly enough, James Marcus's last project sample. It was thought to be incomplete when Wesker had ordered the termination of the scientist. Birkin even confirmed later on, that the altered T-strain was useless.

Wesker almost smiled at the fact that Donetsk had no idea how to steal properly. He just took what he could grab and run with. 'Like a child running with scissors.' he thought as he climbed carefully into the passenger's seat of the already running SUV. Except those scissors were missing biological weapons without an instruction manual.

If Donetsk did release the virus within the city, collecting any and all combat data would be a fiasco. They already knew the typical results of the T-virus, it was made pretty clear when he and Birkin had seen a corpse maul and devour a man behind thick unbreakable glass. The Organization wasn't as interested in that as the.. other projects Umbrella held behind closed doors.. and with good reason.

The T-virus wasn't an auto-BOW maker, as many presumed. There was the factor of natural selection, which in the end, ruled over the syringe. Testing would be needed to engineer nature, and careful testing at that. Not an unchecked mass epidemic.

Wesker only hoped that Donetsk wasn't as stupid as he thought he was, but he was rarely wrong.

–

Chris could count the days Captain Albert Wesker had been absent and this was one of them. He had been out of office the day before and today didn't seem to promise anything. It wasn't like noticing your desk buddy missing. The ones you would joke with and share stories with as you work for that paycheck every week. It was more like a missing cog from a machine. Subtle, but essential. His absence always became more apparent when the Precinct seemed a little more disorganized than usual.

What the cadets were murmuring outside the hallways didn't help either.

There were rumors that his car had been found, crashed and burning on the highway just outside of the city, which caused an underlying anxiety and murmur around the office floors and water coolers.

Irons of course was barking orders out of his office. His door held more traffic than usual and the pile up of poor management was taking its toll on his nerves. Irons was just as clueless as the RPD was when it came to Wesker's involvement with Umbrella. To the chief, he was just an overly qualified, smug, conceited, pompous bastard who happened to accomplish more than his job required. He knew he could never fire him, as much as he itched to. No one else would do the job as efficiently. No where near. He was always on time and never complained or plotted against his standing as Chief, but those rare times when the Captain wasn't at his desk, typing furiously and putting the RPD in its place, Irons definitely felt it. And it didn't put him in the sunniest disposition.

"Well what do you think?"

"About what." Enrico asked, who had been simply passing through. The working photocopiers were rare today.

"I heard he got cracked up."

"I don't really know.." he said, shuffling the freshly printed papers into a pile against the printer. He paused and then frowned. "you know what I did hear though.." he whispered.

Frost leaned in.

"That you're fully of shit." Joseph looked at him darkly as Enrico beamed with a quick smile and walked out the door.

"Have a little respect, Joseph." she growled. His face lightened, putting his hands up in the air.

" Fine, fine. I'm sorry." his tone lowered. "Ask Chris... He went down to evidence."

Jill looked to Chris who was trying to stay out of the conversation as much as possible. All eyes in the room wandered toward him.

"I just went down.. you know. Just to check things out. They didn't find much. Just a cellphone. It looked like the one he used... but it's probably nothing, you know." he cleared his throat and continued working.

"We would have heard something, Joseph." Jill said in plain. "People like that don't just go missing."

"How would you know. They never found anyone. He could be crawling through the woods for all you know... Being eaten by wolves."

Jill slammed her pencil down on her desk with a fury not many of them had seen before. He had apparently struck a chord.

"There aren't any wolves in this area." a voice came from outside the doorway and into the room. The Captain had just stepped in, on his cell phone, holding a newspaper and briefcase in his other hand. "Wild canine population in the Northeast is predominantly coyote." he said putting the device to his neck and dropping a report into Barry's hands.

"Captain! How are you..." Frost blurted out, straightening himself to an unnatural extent.

Wesker raised a skeptical eyebrow at the man and went into his office, leaving the door ajar as he continued his phone conversation.

Frost watched with his mouth open. Chris simply shook his head and Jill grinned ear to ear at the scene.

"Did you hear that?" Barry asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"No wolves, Joseph. No... wolves..."

–

"Have you found them."

"We traced the coordinates of their original encasements. One was intercepted out of state. The other..."

"Where."

" The other was empty, sir. The case was dumped through one of the manholes on Essex street."

Albert Wesker stood in front of the window as he pressed his fingers between his eyes. The light was overly bright for them and his pounding head wasn't helping. It would be great to have a Head of Crisis Management right about now.

Essex street was at the center of Raccoon city's financial district. The sample could have been anywhere. He couldn't concentrate. There was a loud noise outside his door. Loud and obnoxious. He could hear Jill Valentine say something but was drowned out by his own door to his office, slamming shut. Irons grabbed the phone out of his hand, shut it off and stared at the Captain, his face beet red.

"Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR TWO DAYS." he shouted through the walls. It was violent and uncivil.

"I PAY YOU TO SHOW UP AND DO YOUR JOB!"

Wesker simply paused during the first few seconds of shouting. His head exploded in a chain reaction of pain every time a syllable punched the air. Before the chief began to even conceive of the possible implications he could have just set into motion, it was made apparent to him.

–

Whatever was said that day, no one would know but Albert Wesker and Brian Irons. But after the hot-blooded man's shouting had ended and a long deadened silence followed, the door to the Captain's office swung open. The Chief began straightening his tie and walked out without a single word. His eyes met the floor where his feet swiftly carried him elsewhere.

Picking up his phone once more, the S.T.A.R.S Captain made a simple call behind his office walls.

"Search the sewers. Thoroughly. I want 72 hour surveillance, ten mile radius."


End file.
